


【授翻/哈德】Luckiest Fxxing Size Queen Alive

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hung!Harry, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, bottom!Draco, sexy!Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: Potter把我送到了家门口，把我按在门上凶猛的吻着我，这让我点儿兴奋。然后他问我，用一种让我的老二在裤子里‘勃然大怒’的低沉咆哮声问我，还需要多少次约会他才能操我。我直接把他拽到了床上。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 哈德
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	【授翻/哈德】Luckiest Fxxing Size Queen Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luckiest Fucking Size Queen Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232359) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 

——————————————————

是的，我听过一些传闻；关于Potter和他巨屌。

我无意中在休息室听到了Jamie Sanders和Barbara Whittle的悄悄话，关于他和Potter上床的那一晚以及Potter尺寸宏伟的老二，他说他光是想想这个就能硬起来。当然，我会听到这些，完全是个意外，因为，嗯...好吧我就是在偷听（无意中）。

我曾经看见过神奇动物管理控制司的Frank Larson，在实现了他职业生涯中最具野心的目标，爬上Potter的床之后（我想那个传说中的神奇野兽应该就在那张床上），一瘸一拐地在走廊上艰难地挪动步子。我看见他脸上挂着一幅餍足的表情，这个该死的混蛋！我当时正好在四楼是因为我得跟神奇动物管理控制司的人谈谈，我的邻居有可能是个...嗯，狼人或者其他什么生物。绝不是因为我在找借口去那儿确认那个传闻的真实性，Okay？

我还注意到Dan Callaghan，那个新来的安保巫师，在他的屁股跟Potter（低调）著名的巨屌来了一次‘交锋’之后，连续好几天，他都在对他的椅子施柔软防震咒。顺说一句，我之所以看见他这样做，是因为我正好有一些事情需要来来回回的往中庭跑很多趟，谢谢。

噢...好吧。

我知道你在想什么；Draco Malfoy，骄傲的斯莱哲林，国际魔法合作司的高级副部长，一头完美的金发，从不随波逐流，从不被肤浅的事物（物体的长度以及粗度）左右，更何况那个物体是长在某个异常英俊的巫师身上，而那个巫师恰好是在20岁之前拯救解放了整个魔法界的人。

Draco Malfoy（偶尔还是个彻头彻尾的荡妇）也是个酷爱大屌的人。

噢得了吧，不服去就起诉我，你这喜欢对人品头论足且道貌岸然的可怜虫。照照镜子，你还是去理个发吧。

总之，我在了解了这些（意外获得的）信息和那些跟Potter上床自私自利的人的行为之后，我不会...呃，心动（be moved），除非我亲眼看到那个物体。

不过当你面对一只巨蛇的时候，没人能不动（be moved），对吗？谁会站在那儿不动然后说，‘噢，看，一只巨蛇，这可真是不可思议的正常，所以我们早餐吃什么’？！

说到早餐，老天，我真想把那只巨蛇放进我嘴里。

Potter裤裆里那有着巨怪尺寸般的怪兽（从法律上来说，它实在太大了，也许该规定它有一个属于它自己的身份证号）AKA那只巨蛇，可能才是潜伏在密室里的真正的怪兽。哈，我就知道密室那只蛇怪是Potter编造的，因为那只蛇怪就是就他藏在密室里的他的老二。

回到正题，那次我第一次看到（更确切地说，它‘嗒哒！’一声出现，猛地占据了我的视线）那只巨蛇。

与Pansy经常暗示的相反，我加入魔法部的健身房绝不是为了看Potter若无其事地举起巨大的杠铃，或是在距吧台十英尺的地方做无数个引体向上，或是赤裸着上身不知疲倦地在那该死的跑步机上挥洒着汗水。他看起来完全就是我想要的人，能野蛮地把我操进床垫里人，能把我操到地狱里去的人，是的，地狱，那才是我属于我的地方。

我加入那个蠢毙了且臭烘烘的健身房，也绝不是为了我可以神不知鬼不觉地溜进Potter旁边淋浴间里，我也绝不会定期在那个沐浴间给（半硬的）自己来一个手活，还有，你凭什么认为我和他的储物柜只隔着一个柜子不是因为某种巧合？！

当他裹着毛茸茸的黑色毛巾站在储物柜旁的时候，我能闻到一股薄荷香皂和水果香波的味道，他那头可怖的乱发上的水珠，低落到他肌肉发达的肩膀上，顺着他宽厚的背滑下去，我可没有幻想我会把他按在那儿，摸遍他的全身，拽下围在他狮子般健壮的腰上的毛巾，然后我会跪下来，接着...

别打断我！该死的，我刚刚说到哪儿了？

哦对，当我在健身房里对着Potter流了好几个月的口水之后，我终于在他走楼梯的时候，逮到机会瞥了一眼那个杀掉伏地魔的怪兽。

因为某种意义上来说，Potter是用他的巨屌杀掉黑魔王的。

所以我就站在我的储物柜前，专心做我自己的事请（绝没有摆出任何pose让我的屁股看起来更诱人），在柜子里翻找着我的腰带（实际上是在疯狂吸入Potter身上的气味）。Potter非常随意地哼着歌走过来了，一把扯下了他腰上那该死的毛巾，然后开始擦他的头发。

他刚刚。操。在那儿，用毛巾擦着他的头发，裸得像他刚出生那天一样。

我站在原地，盯着他肌肉分明的光屁股，梅林啊，看看那该死的巨屌！呃，因为它就在那儿！我能干什么，不看它？！你会努力工作存钱去印度旅游，然后忍受忍受那些糟糕的噪音和高温，但最后却不去欣赏那美丽迷人的泰姬陵吗？

我操，Potter的巨屌也许能拆毁美丽的泰姬陵。

我问天问大地，这种尺寸的巨屌是允许存在的吗。有这种尺寸的老二，Potter根本站不直，他可绝对不能摔倒，不然他的屌会糊他自己一脸，他的老二可能比我的左腿还重。

我又不是个傻子，对吗？Potter也不是。我们都知道，我在盯着他：他肯定知道，如果他的老二裸露在外，整个房间的人都会盯着它看。

但此刻。房间里只有。Potter，他的巨屌，和我。

他那令人震惊的、宏伟的、沉甸甸的、光滑的老二，有着傲人的尺寸和几乎有些吓人的长度，粉色的龟头有些羞怯的从柔软的包皮里探出头。

我记不太清楚了，但我想我应该...尖叫了一声。对着他的老二，像他妈的跳鼠一样尖叫了一声。

该死的Potter，他吹了一声口哨，这个自大的王八蛋，然后随意地套上他的裤子，拉上拉链，把他的宠物巨蛇关在了裤裆里。他没穿内裤。这个没教养的蠢猪，他没穿内裤。

他穿上熨帖得服服帖帖的傲罗制服，然后喷了一些那令人反胃的辛辣的麻瓜古龙水（这味道绝对没有让我性致盎然），用手梳了梳他该死的头发。砰地一声巨响，他关上了储物柜的门，转身面向我，漫不经心地抬起下巴对我点点头，‘你还好吗，Malfoy？’

我得说，他可是真是个野人。

在他如此粗鲁地对我遛过他的鸟之后，还一副无事发生的样子，我不认为他值得一个礼貌的回应。

所以我对着他声音响亮地咽了咽唾沫。

等到他离开房间，我立刻开始考虑哪一个自杀咒才是最有效的。

——————————————————

“你要吃那个吗？”

我坐在我的椅子上，怒视着他。Potter一脸高兴的傻笑着站在那儿，双手插在口袋里，绿眼睛闪闪发光。

‘请吧，’我蔑视地说，因为我在良好的教育中学会了分享。Potter拿走了我盘子里的巧克力饼干，把一整个饼干直接塞进嘴里，然后一屁股坐在我对面的椅子上。

“你休息时间也要工作？”他对我喷洒着嘴里的饼干屑。

我撇了撇嘴，甩掉头发上的饼干屑，然后用魔杖把落在文件上的饼干屑消掉了。

‘有时候会，’我屈尊回答了他，优雅地抿了一口红茶。

‘过来趴着，Malfoy。’

我的嘴里的茶均匀地喷洒在我面前的美国会议报告上。“什——什么？”我感觉鼻子里呛了几滴茶；我现在非常想打喷嚏。

‘趴在这儿，我好帮你把卡在（__stuck up*¹__）你屁股里的东西拔出来。’Potter咧嘴笑着，对着被我毁了的那份文件挥了挥魔杖，帮我收拾了这因他而起的烂摊子。

_ _stuck up*¹：有形容某人傲慢自大，自视清高的意思。也有某物卡住的意思。_ _

_ _

‘发情的野狗都比你有教养，Potter。’我取出手帕擦了擦鼻子。

Potter大笑着。

这低沉的笑声不应该如此迷人，不行，不可以。

‘还是你一贯的样子啊，’他笑着摇摇头。然后他靠过来端走了我的茶。

他偷了我的茶！嘿，混蛋，我还没喝完呢！

‘你想要什么，Potter？’他一口喝光了杯子里剩下的茶，我盯着他上下滚动的喉结问到。

“对了，我有一个关于纯血种们的疑问。”

于是我静静地等待着他尖锐恶劣的嘲笑声；但他只是把我的茶杯（空空如也）放在桌上，心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇，手肘撑在桌上（真的，这太粗鲁了），非常严肃的盯着我。

他丢出了饵，我决定咬一口。

‘好吧...？’我慢吞吞地说。“什么疑问？”

‘纯血种们会吃晚餐吗？’

我为他嘴角挑逗的笑和那愚蠢而美丽的眼睛里闪过的狡黠的光芒楞了一秒钟。

‘当——当然我们会吃晚餐。’当他继续一本正经的对我眨着眼睛时，我皱起了眉。

‘每天都是？’

‘是的，Potter。你到底有什么毛病？’

‘没什么！’他迅速回答，耸了耸肩。‘纯血种们会在周五晚上八点去Pane e Vina餐厅吃晚餐吗？’

我眨了眨眼。‘什么？’过了几秒钟之后，我茫然地问。

Potter叹了口气。‘我以为你很...聪明，’他翻了个白眼。

该死的混蛋。

‘什么？’我重复到，因为他对我超高的智商的进行了错误推断，所以我准备以此来激怒他。

‘Malfoy，你介意在这周五晚上跟我一起去吃晚餐吗？’

该死，他看起来非常认真的样子。

我突然意识到我大张着嘴巴，一滴口水即将在几秒钟之后滴下来。

‘是——是工作上的事吗？’我真的很困惑。

‘不，是私事。’

‘私事？’

‘是的，Malfoy。’

‘...比如一个约会？’

Potter咧着嘴笑了。

‘没错，一个约会。’

然后他从座位上站起来，伸手用指节轻轻刮了刮我的脸，‘好，那就到时候见啦，小帅哥。穿正式一点！’

然后他走掉了。

我他妈立刻冲进厕所，把自己锁进隔间，在接下来的五分钟里我都喘不上气。

——————————————————

‘我得跟你谈谈。’

我一直认为自己是个很擅长为制造出场方式的人。当我在没敲门的情况下（这样很粗鲁，我知道），就冲进Potter洋气的首席傲罗办公室时，他从那浮夸做作的高背椅（就是那种花哨的旋转椅）上蹦了起来，把墨水喷到了一份看起来非常正式且重要的文件上（哼），此景让我感到极度舒适。

鲜红色的傲罗外袍搭在椅背上，他穿着一件白衬衫坐在那儿，衣袖挽到他健壮结实的小臂上，一件深灰色的马甲包裹着他的上身，下身穿着一条跟马甲配套的深灰色的裤子。衬衫的第一颗纽扣大开着，鲜红色的领结松松地挂在脖子上，露出他胸前一片三角形的晒成褐色的肌肤，还有那看上去极其美味的锁骨。

梅林啊，我想爬到他大腿上然后在他身上疯狂磨蹭。

‘你搞什么？’他皱着眉，但不是对我，是对文件上的那滩墨水。我随意而愉悦地挥了挥魔杖，帮他清理了那滩墨水。

没错，我也能做到，你个蠢货。

‘Potter，’我高昂着头说。‘我需要知道昨天在餐厅发生的那一整个令人尴尬的乱局的缘由。’

Potter眨眨眼。‘你午餐吃了什么，一本字典吗？’

我很不高兴。‘Potter！’

‘好好，你到底在说什么？’

我翻了翻眼睛。‘周五的晚餐约会。’

‘噢，抱歉，你周五没空吗？我们可以换个时间约。你什么时候有空？’

我瞪着他，我发誓，我只差这么一丢丢就又要喘不上气了。‘为什么...你到底——’我简直说不出话来了。

‘我喜欢你，’Potter告诉我，微微皱了皱眉。从他的语气和表情来看，他刚刚说的仿佛是世界上最他妈明显的事情。

‘噢？’这是我唯一能想到的回答。

‘你有空吗，周五晚上？’

‘我——我有。’

‘很好。噢，操，我得去部长那儿了。’

他手忙脚乱地站起来套上外袍，胸口的傲罗徽章闪闪发光，他一把抓起那份文件，把魔杖装进长袍口袋里，打翻了桌上的羽毛笔架，弄撒了一袋猫头鹰粮，搞得一团糟。

‘好吧。’我，呃，脚下生根般的定在了原地。

他吻了一下我的脸，我只能感受到他柔软的嘴唇和辛辣的古龙水香味，然后他冲出了办公室。

我立刻飞路回家，用我该死的沙发靠枕紧紧捂住脸，在接下来的1个小时内都喘不上气。

——————————————————

Potter在一个非常迷人且充满童话般的浪漫氛围的小角落里订了一张桌子。

Potter懂得如何挑选红酒。

Potter选了餐厅菜单上最好，最贵的东西。

Potter穿着纯黑与深绿色，剪裁完美的华丽长袍，衣袖上还点缀着一副绿翡翠的袖口。

Potter在桌子下面跟我碰脚调情。

Potter用手指喂我吃了巧克力蛋奶酥（是的，你没看错，我差点当场晕倒）。

Potter把我送到了家门口，把我按在门上凶猛的吻着我，这让我有点儿兴奋。

然后他问我（同时双手野蛮地揉着我的屁股），用一种让我的老二在裤子里‘勃然大怒’的低沉咆哮声问我，还需要多少次约会他才能操我。

我直接把他拽到了床上。

——————————————————

我也不知道我在期待些什么。

我差不多这一年都在跟踪他，想象着着他老二的大小，可能跟我的自尊心一样大（哈哈哈），一般幻想着他一般给了自己无数次手活，在跟他来了一次非常美好的晚餐约会之后，我终于跟他滚上了床。

此刻我不知道该说些什么。

他现在脱掉了我一半的衣服，把我按在床上，我发誓我立刻就要高潮了，然而迄今为止我们只是接了吻，然后我决定，去他妈的吧我必须得把Potter脱光光。

‘脱掉你的衣服，’我从他手里挣脱开，然后命令到。他露出了一个可爱的微笑坐起身，膝盖放在我大腿两侧，我的老二在裤子下面拱起了一个小帐篷。

他冷静优雅地脱掉了自己的衣服，华丽的长袍，丝绸衬衫，他的鞋和袜子，最后是他紧身的裤子。

操，Harry Potter可真他妈的赏心悦目。

你瞧，这就有点不一样了。当他在健身房里湿漉漉的半裸着，接着平静地在把自己脱光，和他此刻一次性脱得精光，然后用那该死的绿眼睛锁定我，脸上挂着那种表情逼近我时完全不一样。月光洒在他晒成褐色的皮肤上，肌肉发达（且诱人）的身体上。还有他的巨屌，唔，梅林啊。

眼前这座肌肉发的‘肉墙’死死地盯着我，他额龟头缓缓冒出了几滴前液。我心不在焉地思考着，我是否能完完全全的把它吞进嘴里。

Potter歪了歪头，脸上挂着一个令人恼火地迷人微笑。

‘这不是你第一次看到这家伙了，别一直盯着，’他好笑地说。

我甚至懒得费心去生气或者否认他的指控了。

‘你得用这个家伙操我，Potter，’我有点儿喘不上气了。

Potter终于停止了微笑。

我坐起来，一只手拉过他的脖子，狂热地亲吻着他的嘴巴。

他用力地回吻着我，说真的，我的大脑无法运转了。我唯一能做的就是张开双唇，虚弱地用舌头缠住他的舌头，然后任他蹂躏我的嘴巴。我确实在呻吟，并且无意之中——我叫的非常大声。这似乎激起了Potter的性致，他变得更加肆无忌惮起来。

他温暖宽大的手掌一把撕开了我的衣服，我想大笑，因为我为了今晚的约会穿上了我最昂贵的那套长袍，但他就像一个尼安德特野人一样，把我的长袍撕成了一堆烂布。

我觉得我该对此行为作出一些评价，毕竟他粗鲁地对待了我来自意大利知名设计师的价值700金加隆的长袍。但他开始舔我的锁骨，啃咬吮吸着在上面留下记号。我只能抱住他头发蓬松的脑袋，惬意地呼噜着朝后仰着头，因为老天啊，他失控的样子太辣了，他无情地啃咬着我的嘴唇，我感觉我的嘴巴都被啃肿了。

‘看看，Ron还说你永远不会跟我约会呢，’他突然气喘吁吁的说，放开我的嘴，开始舔我的脖子。

‘你真是太他妈容易上当了，Potter，’我喘了口气，手指插进了他气味芳香且顺滑到不可思议的乱发里。

‘但有些人会觉得我这样非常可爱。’他咬着我的耳垂，我又开始呻吟了。‘你觉得呢？’

‘什么？’这个蠢货到底在说什么。

‘你觉得我可爱吗？’他后退了一点，笑嘻嘻地看着我。他的双唇又红又湿，乱发下面的绿眼睛闪闪发光。操，Potter真他妈好看。

‘只要你在五分之内开始操我，你想听什么我就说什么，’我用我的老二磨蹭着他的巨屌。

他屏住了呼吸，头猛地朝后仰起，吐出了一口温暖而带有酒香的气息。他低下头舔了舔嘴唇，瞳孔放大的看着我，然后轻柔而缓慢地吻着我。

‘我喜欢细细品尝，’他低语着亲吻着我的胸口。

‘Potter。’我颤抖着说，他的舌头以一种奇妙而难以描述的方式在我的乳头上滑动着。‘品尝什么？’我差点忘了我要说什么。

‘这个，’他咕哝着把舌头移到了我的另一边乳头上，开始舔咬着它。‘操。我早就想这样做了。你的乳头尝起来像蜂蜜，’他补充说到，卷起舌头裹住了它。

我的手指还扯着他的头发，情不自禁地发出了呼吸困难的笑声。‘你在开玩笑，对吗？’当他的舌尖钻进我的肚脐时，我倒抽了一口气。

‘不。’他用力地咬着我的腰。‘我迷恋你很久了，Malfoy。你得知道这个，你的屁股...不对头，它不正常。’

‘你说啥？’这次我是真的笑了，并不是因为Potter在我肚子上留下的湿吻，是因为他刚刚可笑的蠢话。

‘它性感火辣到不正常。在健身房看你锻炼身体真是一种折磨。’

‘你说我的屁股？’

‘是的，你的屁股。它该死的令人惊叹。’他的嘴巴朝下移动着。

‘我的屁股。’

‘你的屁股。’Potter把我的老二吞进了嘴里。

我弓着背从床上弹了起来。啜泣一声胡乱踢开了Potter。

‘我马上就要射了，你他妈看不出来吗？！’我突然很感觉很暴躁，手指紧紧揪着床单，我的蛋蛋痛苦地抽搐着。

Potter大笑起来，这个邪恶的混蛋。

‘我想吃你的屁股，’他满脸期待地说。

‘如果你不马上开始操我，你就得吃我的拳头了。’我把脚掌放在他坚硬的胸膛上，脚趾按了按他铜褐色的乳头。

Potter笑了，一只手抓住我的脚踝，亲了亲我的脚，另一只手放到了我的双腿之间——

当Potter的第一根手指插进我屁股的时候，我立刻张开了大腿，他蠕动着手指温柔地为我扩张着。我感激地呻吟起来。

‘继续，’我要求。Potter抽出手指，轻轻拍了拍那个入口，嘀咕着这是世界上最他妈紧的屁股，然后把润滑油弄进了我的屁股，说实话他弄得有点儿多了，我的床单都被打湿了。那是一种闻起来甜甜的润滑油，感觉还有点儿凉飕飕的。Potter深深地，实实在在地插了两根手指进去。

‘Yesss！’我嘶叫着，我他妈真的发出了嘶声。像蛇一样。嘶嘶。

此外，我感觉我就快高潮了。所以我双手紧握住我老二的根部，渴望地抬头看着Potter，他正咬着嘴唇急切地朝我的屁股里塞进他的第三根手指。

‘就快好了，再等一会儿，’他安慰地亲了亲我的脚踝，舌头开始舔我的小腿。

‘还不够快，’当他把第四根手指伸进来时，我在他手上扭动着。

‘我不想伤到你，Malfoy。’

Potter绅士又甜蜜地说，眼里充满了担忧和渴望。他说的对。我塞进过我屁股里最大的东西，是藏在我衣柜最底层的几件旧袍子里裹着的那个滑稽的粉色假屌。而这个玩意儿跟Potter的巨屌比起来就是一根小树枝。

但此刻Potter的老二正在我的床上饥渴地吐着前液（同时让我口水直流）。

‘我不在乎，快操我，’我用强装出来的冷静语调说，然而事实上绝望的泪水正在刺痛让我的眼皮。我真的不在乎。我等了太久了。如果那真的会痛的话，肯定会痛的，那我他妈会细细品味的，因为那就是我一直想要的。

Potter现在正在使劲地用手指戳我屁股，我的大腿上全是润滑油，顺着我的蛋蛋往下滴去。他发达的肱二头肌随着手臂的动作而抽动，因为——噢操，差点——因为他正在非常非常用力地，用手指操着我。

‘真可惜啊，’我喘着气说，匆忙伸手紧握住我的老二根部，这是第三次了，我他妈马上就要射了。

‘可惜什么，Malfoy？’

‘你打败了伏地魔，坐着你梦寐以求的工作，年纪轻轻就当了首席傲罗，’我又一次不由自主的弓起身体，‘结果却在今晚，被我杀掉了。’

Potter声音嘶哑地大笑起来，我用力的踹了一脚他的肩膀，他嗷一声朝后退去，手指也跟着滑了出去。

“插进来！”我怒气冲冲地命令他，把我的膝盖拉到肩膀上，然后非常缺乏羞耻心的缩了缩我的屁眼。

Potter坐起身粗重地呼吸着，目光牢牢地锁定我那经过充分扩张后，放荡地张着小嘴的屁眼，他撸了撸他的巨屌，在上面涂了一些润滑油。

‘老天，’他咕哝着，但我已经闭上了双眼，因为他那巨大的、充血的龟头撑开了我的屁眼，我知道我等会儿就会到达极乐天堂。

它开始朝里压进去，我咬着嘴唇，但还是不由自主地哼哼了几声，然后Potter立刻停了下来，因为，噢天哪，我想要那个。我呼吸困难的抓住Potter的肩膀，他在我的下巴上吻来吻去。

他的整个龟头插了进来，Potter在我耳边喘着粗气，我猛地抽了一下，不让自己发出任声音。接着，Potter咒骂着把他那仿佛无限长的老二插进我的屁股，我起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩；我在他嘶哑的呻吟声中剧烈地颤抖着；Potter伏在我身上冲刺着，大量的润滑油从我的屁股里流了出来，浸湿了床单，我的嘴唇被我咬出了血。

他的阴茎把我撕成了两半，他光滑的蛋蛋紧紧地压在我的屁股上，然后我高潮了。

我射了又射，高潮是我此刻唯一能做的事，最可怕的是，我靠在Potter的肩膀上大哭起来。

“好了好了，没事儿了，”Potter用他温暖结实的身体紧紧地拥抱着我，而我哭得像个该死的白痴一样，迎接着剧烈的高潮。

‘老天！’我竟然开始打嗝了，我的阴茎喷出一股股液体，黏糊糊地滴在我的胸口上。‘Potter。噢天哪。Potter。’

当我非常不优雅地呜咽着时，Potter舔了舔我脸上的泪痕，低语着在我的嘴巴，额头，鼻尖上印下一个个纯洁的吻，擦干我的眼泪，温柔地拂开散落在我脸上的头发。梅林啊，这人真像个该死的王子。

我抬起头去吻他，这个动作让他的老二插进了我身体的更深处。我们在对方的嘴巴里呻吟出声，张开嘴唇大口呼吸着。

‘快点儿，Potter，’我轻轻抬起臀部划了个圈催促着他，这让我立刻爽到翻了个白眼。Potter发出一声低沉而渴望的呻吟，伸手抓起我的腿搭在他肩上。终于，他终于开始动了。

他缓缓后退了一点然后再狠狠地撞进我的屁股，上帝保佑，我感觉被他活活操成了两瓣，再也无法还原。

他填满了我的身体，我几乎不能呼吸了；他仿佛无处不在，在我体内，在我身上，环绕着我。我能通过喉咙哽咽的感觉，紧绷的胸口和隐隐作痛的腰感觉到他的存在。说真的，尽管我几乎昼夜不停的幻想着跟他上床，但现实真的比我的幻想要美好太多了。

我呻吟着，拼命呼吸，抱住Potter的脖子，他的粗重的吐息打在我的皮肤上，他低语着‘老天，Malfoy，你太棒了，’让我的身体愉悦地颤抖着。

我又硬了。

我的手掌滑向他的背，用手指品尝那蜜色的肌肤。我喘息着在Potter的脖子上又吸又咬，舔过他的每一滴汗水，他的喉结，他的下巴，和他因用力撞进我身体而起伏着的肩膀。

‘噢操，别停，别停！’当他狠狠地戳着我的前列腺时，我嘶哑地恳求着他，吸吮着他的耳垂，粗暴地扯着他的头发。‘梅林，我快死了，Potter。’

Potter加速抽插着，转过头叼住我的嘴巴，用那种让我双手在他背后乱抓的方式吻我。

‘难以置信，’他舔着我的耳朵。‘你太美了。’

‘我为我自己感到抱歉，没早点让你操我，’我后仰着头啜泣着说，他按着我的肩膀用力地撞击着那一点。‘可怜的我。’

Potter哼了一声。‘可怜的Malfoy，’他舔着我的脖子。‘你又要射了？’

‘上帝啊，没错！’我哭叫着回答，我的蛋蛋在身下抽痛着。‘我马上要射了而且我很可能会晕过去。’

Potter边笑边喘，当他无情地在我体内抽插着他那该死的老二时，他撑在我身侧的手臂开始微微发抖，他用力地把我越顶越高，把我顶向一场灭顶的美妙高潮之中。

我不确定，但我想我们都要射了。我的耳朵里充满了白噪音，无法睁开双眼——顺带说一下，主要是因为我不想睁开眼睛。

谢天谢地，我这次没有哭得像个白痴。我像只考拉一样扒住Potter颤抖的身体，疯狂的吻着他，尖叫着开始无休无止的高潮。我的屁股疼到无法忍受，感觉我的老二都被榨干了。

我信守诺言的晕了过去，因为下一个出现在我眼前的画面，是Potter像一只巨大的喷火龙一样把我团在他怀里（我是说，他喷在我后颈上的呼吸真的非常烫），阳光透过窗户洒进了房间。

我试着动了动身体，然后我娇弱的屁股用一种它以为的，警告的方式向我激烈抗议着，但这只是让我再一次性奋了起来。

Potter在我背后发出了轻柔地哼了一声，他醒了。

‘躺着别动，’他咕哝着舔我的脖子。‘我昨晚很累。’

‘噢，你昨晚很累。’我回以假笑，从他怀里挣脱出来，转身面对着他，忽视着我屁股传来的抽痛感。‘你昨晚很累？！’

Potter闭着眼睛轻笑，他的头发乱糟糟地堆在他脑袋上。‘嘿，那是你自找的。’他睁开一只眼睛，伸手把我拉回他身边。

‘是啊，我可真是全世界最不累，最轻松的人呢。’我摇摇头说到，Potter伸出肌肉发达的长腿和手臂把我紧紧夹在怀里。‘我他妈第一次约会就跟你上床了。’

‘感谢梅林他老人家，’Potter假装严肃的说。‘不然昨晚就会发生一些你不同意的事情，我可不能在我的档案里留下这种东西。’

我笑着伸手拨开他脸上的头发。‘我永远都会同意你，你这蠢货，’我温柔地说。‘所以其他人也是这么跟你搞上床的？一个昂贵洋气的晚餐约会，然后你就把他们操到往生？’

我尽力抑制住了我声音里嫉妒的语气。如果我让自己的情绪影响到这一切，那我还算什么“骄傲的斯莱哲林”？

Potter睁开双眼瞪着我，他恼怒地目光毫不费力的把我定在原地。

‘我从来没有带其他人去吃过晚餐，’他终于开口了，嘴角弯成了一个微笑的弧度。

‘骗子。’

‘我没理由撒谎，’他看来被逗乐了。‘我不是和尚，我和其他男人一样喜欢做爱。’

‘哦，我很荣幸。’我挑起眉毛。‘那我为何能得到你的特殊对待呢？’

‘因为你不是我的一夜情对象，Malfoy。’他把我拉近了一点；我们之间的距离有点太近了，这实在不太合适。‘你他妈太惊人了。’他用鼻子蹭着我的头发。

我哼了一声，一只手滑到他腰上，摩挲着那光滑温暖的皮肤，‘噢对，我和我惊人的屁股。’

‘没错。’他笑了，伸手揉捏着我的屁股，我又有点儿喘不过气了。

我慢慢地吐气，轻轻抚摸着他的锁骨。‘你就不能早点来约我吗，大蠢蛋？’我忍不住脱口而出。

‘我得先确定你愿意跟我约会。’他眼里闪过一丝淘气的光芒。‘而且我也有我的骄傲和矜持，对吧。’

我翻了个白眼。‘当你来通知我我得跟你一起去吃晚餐的时候，你看起来可非常有把握啊。’

他耸耸肩。‘因为我在那之前就很确定了。’

‘什么意思？’

‘储物柜那次，你没有尖叫着逃跑。’他眨眨眼。‘反而还...’他歪着嘴角笑了。

我怒瞪着他，感觉自己的脸更烫了。‘你故意遛鸟给我看的？’

‘噢得了吧，说得好像你不想看一样！’

‘我不想，我只是——唔唔唔唔唔唔！’

Potter再次开始吻我。他用我们将会跟对方共度余生的势头吻着我；好像他习惯在我身边赤裸而温暖的醒来一样，用他喜欢的方式抚摸着我，用亲吻堵住我争论着的嘴巴。

当他抬起我的双腿时，一切都变得自然而熟悉了，他低声念出咒语治愈我的伤口，然后快速地用润滑咒扩张我，然后缓慢，坚定，不可阻挠的进入了我。我突然意识到，不管是第几次，我的心和身体永远都会为这个人颤抖。

——————————————————

我已经连续两个月都感到头晕目眩了。我想我应该去医院检查一下。

也许这是每天都会被一根巨屌操的副作用之一。也可能是因为拥有这根巨屌的人正好是个超他妈完美帅气的好男人。

不管怎么说，这是一种我可以忍受的副作用。甚至很乐意忍受。

我现在的生活主要围绕着我的工作，和屈指可数的几个好友，还有我异常高兴的妈妈（我不得不告诉她Harry的事儿；上次我去拜访她时，她惊恐地盯着我身上那几十个无法治愈的吻痕），以及给我留下那些痕迹的人形章鱼——Harry Potter。他修长健壮的手臂会随机地从各个地方出现，用他那贪得无厌的手紧紧抓住我身体的任何部位，把我拖进狭窄的衣柜，杂乱的储藏室，废弃的办公室和厕所隔间，把我拉到他的手臂或大腿上（耶！），然后充满热情地对我做一些邪恶的事情。

当然，我也同意他那么做了，我怎么可能拒绝？

现在，Harry（是的，我现在叫他Harry了）闪闪发光的红木办公桌面上有32道划痕。还有一个锯齿状的小凹痕，毫无疑问那是一根魔杖无意中发出的火花造成的。

你问我为什么会知道这些？因为我不得不在每次Harry把我拖进他办公室里然后扒得精光（他连我的袜子和鞋子都不放过，真是个讨厌的混蛋）之后，把我按在他的红木办公桌上，把我的屁股当成午餐，非常大声的舔我，对我的屁眼做一些非法的事情时，分心去观察桌子上这些痕迹，以免我过早的迎来高潮。他饥渴、粗鲁地吸吮声让我再三发誓要永远用手捂住脸，这太难为情了。

我已经非常熟悉他办公桌抽屉冰冷的把手贴着我大腿的感觉了。同时我也为他的桌面增加了几道抓痕，因为当Harry对我手下留情，站着把我操进那张桌子时，我的双手得扒拉一些东西来支撑我，不是吗？

老天爷，我可怜的屁股。

现在，我成了那个让他着迷且随时邦邦硬的人了，我成了那个对椅子施柔软防震咒的人了。

因为我才是那个跟Harry Potter上床的人。唯一的一个。（天哪，我想我们现在是对方的男朋友了。）

我是那个巫师周刊上报道的跟Harry约会的人（哼哼，可不就是我嘛？！）。我是那个他会在公共场合亲吻的人。他总是在魔法部的宴会典礼上充满占有欲的搂着我的腰。他一空闲的时候就会溜出办公室来找我。当和他那群吵闹的大嗓门儿朋友一起喝酒时，我会把自己塞进他怀里。他还喜欢躺在沙发上，把头枕在我的大腿上，让我用手指梳理着他的头发，低声和我聊天，就这样待上好几个小时。

我是那个他亲口承认的爱人，他覆着薄茧的手捧住我的脸颊，用额头抵着我的额头，他的眼神温柔而坦率，虔诚地告诉我他爱我；我是那个在6个月之后跟他同居的人（天哪啊啊啊！）。我是那个他每天会给我准备爱心早餐的人，我还是那个他会在周六早起去梅菲尔区的法国餐馆给我买刚出炉的巧克力蛋糕的人。我的漂亮脸蛋儿是他每天早晨看见和亲吻的第一个东西，我也是每晚被他紧紧抱着入睡的人。

我，全世界最他妈幸运的__大屌爱好者*²（size queen）__。

_ _大屌爱好者*²（size queen）：俚语，喜欢大屌性伴侣的人。_ _

_ _~END~_ _


End file.
